


Epiphany

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Epiphanies, Feelings Realization, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Serpico-centric, Trans Guts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Serpico realizes some things while he's having sex with Guts.
Relationships: Guts/Serpico (Berserk)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> About time I wrote something else about them...

Serpico is accustomed to weird epiphanies at weird moments. He doesn’t know what this says about him as a person - if something like this can say anything at all - but he never cared about how external eyes see him and he’s not about to do so now.

It’s now that he has Guts under him, that he’s thrusting inside him, just gentle rocks of his hips to get him accustomed to the sensation, he realizes how big of a change of heart he’s had.

He can’t help but to think as he goes to leave a kiss at the juncture between Guts’ neck and shoulder - he’s too small to get higher than that - that he once wanted to kill this man, but now… now he wants to _protect_ him.

It’s similar to what he feels for Farnese, but it’s also different in some ways: this isn’t something that has been drilled into him since childhood so much that it has become part of his being, without which he’d be nothing, but it’s something more… natural, if one can say.

This desire has grown on him, latched onto him with a strength that still surprises Serpico, who has always prided himself for being a colder, more rational mind.

He wasn’t wrong when he said that Guts has changed him too, and for that he does hate him a bit: it was easier letting people command him, let them walk all over him with patience and perseverance if that meant being left alone.

Taking initiative has never been part of his life… until now.

Neither he nor Guts were ever going to make the first move if things kept going that way, but Serpico did something he would’ve never dreamed of doing once, he _acted_.

Since apparently he’s incapable of doing things in an average way - either too much or too little - he didn’t take the slow route, but he confronted him directly, which brought to unexpected results, because Guts didn’t shy away from Serpico’s words or his feelings for the matter, so he would consider this a success.

To be quite frank, however, he wasn’t planning on taking things this far, at least not this soon - how long has it been since he confronted him about this? A week? - but this is what happens when you provoke Guts he supposes.

Still, they were slow in their endeavours. Serpico could sense some sort of uneasiness coming from Guts, but when he asked him if he wanted to stop he violently denied it. It was obvious that there was more to the story than he was letting on, but Serpico didn’t pry; he understood the need of privacy - maybe this is what Guts sees in him? His tendency to give people their space? Or is there more?

One thing that will never stop causing awe in Serpico is Guts’ body, even as he twists under him when he brushes against a sensitive spot - actually, especially then. He’s just so big, huge even, that Serpico feels lucky and honored that he has deemed him worthy enough of seeing him like this; it’s something he’ll treasure.

“… Serpico?”

He looks down. Guts is staring at him with an interrogative gaze - he’s never seen him so red in the face.

“What is it?” he asks, wondering what Guts wants now.

“What’s up with you? You’re the one who’s spacing out,” Guts retorts, and soon there’s a challenging smirk on his face, “Are you getting tired?”

At those words Serpico can’t help but to chuckle, but the new sharp momentum of his thrusts betrays the apparent calm in his face - some things haven’t changed at all. Guts gasps, surprised by such a speedy recovery, all his bravado from before vanishes in favor of an expression of pure pleasure which, according to Serpico, is much better. He leans closer then, as much as he can at least, and maybe he does feel a bit smug about the way he’s reduced him, about the way he’s managed to surprise him, but of course if asked he will deny it with an angelic expression on his face.

Enough introspection for now. After all, it wouldn’t be the polite thing to do if he neglected Guts just because of some realization he’s had while they were having sex.

“I’ll show you tired.”


End file.
